Forks Outfitters
by TwiHard Family Forever
Summary: The story of your first job...and your first love? Follow along Bella's story about coupons, rainchecks, college, and heartbreaks.
1. Chapter 1

Prom talked started with the start of 2014. People were already buying their dresses and it was only the first week in January. My concern wasn't about which dress I was going to pick, or how high my heels were going to be (even though I'm 5'8 my heels were still a concern but not the major one). My concern wasn't even my after prom plans, the thing that made prom, well, prom. My biggest concern was whom was I going to take that classic prom pic with. The obvious answer would be my prom date but the issue was I didn't have one. You may be saying to yourself, "well it's only the beginning of January, you have time." No but you don't understand, I didn't have a prom date; I didn't even have an option.

You see I attended an all girls' Catholic high school, Good Counsel Academy so the idea of asking the guy who had his locker next to me was out of the question. Of course we had a brother school but those guys were out of the equation too (Just no).

Second, I didn't have any guy friends to ask. I was that typical girl (or I don't know what "typical girl" will be when you read this) but I didn't talk to many guys. I only had my circle of close girl friends, was shy, and not very social.

I did go out with my friends to the movies or dinner but that was only when I didn't have work. During my senior year of high school (and continuing, I'm now a freshman in college) I worked a part time job at my local supermarket, ShopRite, and that became my life.

So throughout my senior year, my life was school and work so my chances of finding a date for prom was slim to none. Of course, my friends had guy friends or at least they could have found me someone but I didn't want that. You see prom was the night topped all the nights. It was a night you could be young, wild and free. I always pictured sharing that last dance with someone special, with my boyfriend, but at this point I was settling for someone special. At this point I was just settling for the picture. Just one picture, the picture that I would send my family, awing on what a "cute" couple we were. The picture I would look back to show you. My date wouldn't need to even go to after prom, or he doesn't even need to show up to prom, just for pre-prom for the picture.

So again, my options were to find a guy from school or work and with school not even possible, work was my only option.

And from then on started the best/worse, happiest/saddest, and adventure/crazy year of my life.

And it all started just because of one picture...


	2. The Day We Met

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I know it's been a few months (even years.. sorry guys) but even though my fanfiction writing stopped, my life hasn't and ALOT has happened. This story is special to my heart but it's up to you guys for me to keep posting. If I get POSITIVE reviews, I'll post as often as I can which will now be more often than ever. ALSO WARNING: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, ALOT OF THINGS MAY CHANGE OVER TIME SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT TO A MINIMUM :)**

 **CORRECTION- THE SUPERMARKET IS CALLED FORKS OUTFITTERS******

 **And again, Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's story and all the respective names of places belong to the owners. The story is mine, literally...**

*Chapter 2-The Day We met... Or Recognized

I officially recognized Edward when Liz told me she was leaving. I loved Liz; she was a great boss and easy to talk to even if I only worked with her for two or three months. Liz gave me a chance when no one or nowhere else would so I owed Liz a lot.

I was still by the podium when Edward punched in. He was leaning on the podium and kept butting in as Liz was talking to me. I thought: who is this guy? Why is he so already confident with Liz when he's just started? I knew that feeling of intimidation after you punch in for the first time. What now? Do you plop yourself to a register? Will people know you're new? Of course they would know. You have that scared look on your face. After the first month at Forks Outfitters and seeing the look of the new hires, I laughed because there was nothing to be afraid about but I felt their pain.

Edward did not have that look. He looked like he owned the store, like he knew everyone and everyone loved him back. I hated guys like that. The arrogant ones who thought they were better than everyone else. The attention whore guys. So with Edward it was definitely hate at first sight. I hated how he just came in here thinking he owed everything. I hate how he was trying to get Liz's attention when it was my turn. (I write this as I'm on my break and he looks the same as he did as I met him)

The day moved on and I did my normal cashiering and Edward did his. He was all the way in the back and I was in the front. I could only work four hours during the weekday because I was only seventeen, a minor. So as I ended my four hour shift, I had take the returns* to the back so either Priya or Ana at that time would take them back to their respective aisles. So of course as I walked to the back with the returns, Edward said "Let's go". (Literally before I could remember the exact same words it but now I can't) so I said back "I'm going I'm going" and I pointed to my feet showing him that I was going as fast as I could with my black furry boots. That day I had many return so I had to go back twice and again Edward said and I get my show my feet, showing my speed.

And from then on, I was hooked. I was curious, I was interested. Who was this guy? Why did it matter to him that I was doing my job? His personality, not giving two fucks, king of the world, it sparked my interest. Never had I encountered a guy like Edward, yeah they existed, but I never knew one. And what brought my interest was that was the closest interaction I had to a guy.

And suddenly with that little interaction, I became hooked with Edward.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


End file.
